Inhumane
by BluAcuza
Summary: On December 27, the twin sons of Satan were born. While the human twin was adopted by Shiro Fujimoto, the demon son was snatched up by the True Cross Order and turned into the ultimate weapon. WARNINGS: CHILD ABUSE/NEGLIGENCE, TORTURE, AND HUMAN EXPERIMENTATION.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hi all, welcome to another AnE fanfic. For those of you who read my other one, I hate to disappoint you, but I probably won't be continuing that. I'm not going to explain that in this A/N, it's already on the fic. I'm not sure if the rating of "T" is appropriate for this fic. If you think I should change it to "M," please let me know. Anyway, please enjoy this prologue of Inhumane.**

 **This fic has not been proofread/betaed. All mistakes are my own.**

 **WARNING: This fic contains child abuse/negligence, torture, violence, dehumanization, and human experimentation. It will be graphic. If this isn't your cup of tea, turn away now. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**

 **I don't own anything except the plot. Ao no Exorcist belongs to Kazue Kato.**

Prologue

Yukio doesn't remember his mommy.

Sure, he had his daddy, who, by the way, is the best daddy ever - even though his daddy isn't his _real_ daddy. Yukio knows that because Daddy told him. Daddy said now that Yukio is seven, he's old enough to know about his real daddy.

Daddy said Mommy died a long time ago, along with his older brother and _real_ daddy. Daddy said his real daddy and mommy were really powerful exorcists, but he won't tell Yukio their names because if the demons find out that Yukio is their son, he'll be in danger. Yukio isn't mad though. Daddy said when Yukio becomes a powerful exorcist like his parents, then Daddy will tell Yukio all about them.

That's why Yukio will be starting exorcist training today! It's so he can protect Daddy and the other clergy members from the evil demons. Daddy said the demons took away his mommy, daddy, and big brother. Yukio doesn't want the demons to kill his Daddy, or the other clergy members. If they do, Yukio will be all alone to face the bullies. Once Yukio becomes a great exorcist, he won't have to worry about losing them like he lost his mommy, daddy, and older brother.

But he does wonder what having big brother and mommy would be like. It gets awful lonely in the church with only Daddy and the other clergy members.

* * *

Subject RN667 doesn't know much except white walls, white lights, white suits, and red. The walls and lights were from his room. The suits were from the people who comes into his room and sliced the red from him.

Sometimes, RN667 turns blue. It only happens when the white suits pulls out a sword from its casing. Then, RN667 gets covered in blue fire. The white suits never come into the room when he's blue. They stay behind a window that makes up one of the walls of his room. They'll send in other creatures and force him to burn them. RN667 doesn't like that. He can hear the smaller creatures crying when he burns them and begging him to stop.

The first time RN667 has to burn a creature, he refused. But he doesn't anymore because the white suits turned off his fire and slice out so much red that RN667 lost consciousness.

Now, when the white suits send in creatures for him to burn, RN667 does it quickly to stop the screaming. Some of the bigger creatures are harder to burn. The attack him and pull more red from him and break his bones. But RN667 always beats them because the white suits won't take them away until he does. Not a single creature leaves the room alive at the end.

The white suits never talk to him. They only talk to each other when they slice him up. RN667 hates it when they slice him up. They would tie him onto a table and cut him up to test his "regenerative powers" and "pain tolerance." RN667 doesn't know what regenerative powers are but apparently, his are very strong. So far, he's grown back all his fingers and toes and healed every single big slice they put on him. It only takes a few hours before not a single mark is left on his body.

Sometimes, when RN667 is being cut opened or burning a creature, he sees other people besides the white suits behind the window. They wear different clothing than the white suits, but they all have the same eyes - cold, calculating, and angry. All except for the one with white hair, glasses, and red eyes. His eyes are filled with sorrow, pity, and something else. Only later does RN667 realize its guilt.

RN667 doesn't know anything outside of his room. He doesn't know anything besides pain, and hunger, and screaming, and red, and cold eyes on the other side of the window. RN667 doesn't know warmth or kindness of another person. Not until the man with sad eyes visits him and gives him a name besides "demon" and "hell spawn." Not until the man with kind eyes gives him his first friend.

 **A/N: So, there's the prologue. I predict about 2-5 more chapters until we reach the beginning of the manga/anime. Please don't expect any frequent updates, I don't often have time to write so get use to short chapters and sporadic updates.**

 **Also, I don't like the title. If you guys have any suggestions, I would love to hear them!**

 **Please leave a review! Constructive criticism is appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 1: The Forest

**A/N: So, there's the prologue. I predict about 2-5 more chapters until we reach the beginning of the manga/anime. Please don't expect any frequent updates, I don't often have time to write so get use to short chapters and sporadic updates.**

 **Also, I don't like the title. If you guys have any suggestions, I would love to hear them!**

 **Please leave a review! Constructive criticism is appreciated!**

 **A/N: Hi all and welcome to the official first chapter! Sorry for taking so long to update :/ I've already warned ya'll that I'm a really crappy updater so yea… Thank you to everyone who followed/favorited/review my story, it really means a lot when I know people actually enjoy reading what I write. Hope you enjoy!**

 **This fic has not been proofread/betaed. All mistakes are my own.**

 **WARNING: This fic contains strong language, child abuse/negligence, torture, violence, dehumanization, and human experimentation. It will be graphic. If this isn't your cup of tea, turn away now. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**

 **I don't own anything except the plot. Ao no Exorcist belongs to Kazue Kato.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Forest

The forest stretched for as far as the eye can see. Glittering white blanketed every available surface while a frigid wind whistled through the trees. The forest was unnaturally silent and still, as if time had frozen it with the cold.

The peace did not spread throughout the entire forest. Along the easternmost edge, a company of people broke through the icy spell that ensnared the rest of the woods. The group consisted of five individuals - three men, two women and one demon.

Fujimoto shivered and pulled his scarf higher over his face. Damn this cold! He doesn't get how anything could survive in this stupid forest when it was twenty degrees below freezing.

The dark-haired woman to his right offered him a sympathetic smile before tugging her own scarf higher. She called out, "Kantaro-san, how much further?"

"Not much. She can't be more than a mile away."

"Tsk. How the hell did that woman travel ten miles deep into a forest on foot? And pregnant too!" A large, blond man complained as he trudged through the snow.

"Isn't it obvious Ryo?" A young, woman in the back replied. "The slut had demons to help her." Her gray eyes narrowed as something flashed in the corner of her eye. She cautiously placed a hand on the holsters at her hip. "And they're still here."

The entire group tensed at her words and multiple hands reached for weapons. A slight breeze picked up, making the branches of the trees swish lazily. Killing intent leaked off the exorcists as they slowly began forming a defensive circle. Their eyes darted through the trees, hoping to catch the slightest movement. Not one of them moved, bodies tense and poised for action until -

"Boo!"

The gray-eyed woman reacted instantaneously. Without looking, she whipped her right hand ninety degrees to the right and fired four times towards the direction of the voice before turning her head and spotting Mephisto Pheles smirking at her. She stared at him in shock as he opened his left hand and displayed the bullets caught between his fingers. "Excellent reaction time Irina-chan! If I wasn't as powerful as I was, I'd be dead ~"

"Why you -"

Ryo marched up to the demon and grabbed his shirt collar. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?!"

Mephisto offered the large man a lazy grin. "I'm just clearing up the tension! All your killing intent was putting me off my mojo ~ "

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?!"

Mephisto's smile didn't fade, but his eyes took on a harder glint. "You all need to relax." His eyes flashed to the gray-eyed woman. "Especially Irina-chan. Didn't you learn that hostile intentions attract demons?" His grin grew wider, "even more so since we have such a talented group here! All the high-leveled demons are gonna come running in a few minutes ~ "

Ryo snarled angrily and lifted the demon off the ground. He drew back his other hand to punch Mephisto, but paused when he felt a hand on his elbow.

"Pheles-san is right." Shiro's eyes bore into the others'. "We all need to calm down. These forest are infested with all sorts of demons and we don't have the time to deal with them. The mission comes first."

While Shiro was by no means a short man standing at 5'10, Ryo dwarfed him by a foot and weighed nearly twice as much as him. But Shiro wasn't an Arc Knight for nothing, and he knew that if it came down to a fight, he could beat the red-head five ways to hell without batting an eye.

Ryo slowly put Mephisto down while glaring at him. Shiro walked up to a scruffy-bearded man.

"Kantaro-san, which way?"

Kantaro gestured through a copse of trees. " 'bout another half-mile or so."

Shiro adjusted his glasses and started picking his way through the snow.

"Let's move. We don't wanna stay in one place too long."

* * *

"We're here."

The team lingered along the meadow's edge, still hiding amongst the tree's shelter. Ahead, pale blue light spilled from the cave's entrance, illuminating the snow surrounding it.

"So the slut actually fucked him after all." Ryo growled.

"Be on guard everyone, Satan may be present to guard his mate." The dark-haired woman warned.

"No…" Kantaro whispered. "Satan isn't here."

"What? How do you know?" Irina asked as she pushed her waist-length, ash-blonde hair behind her ears.

"The killing intent present during the Blue Night isn't here." Kantaro answered. "These flames feels far more… gentle"

"He's right." Shiro said. He turned to look at the younger woman. "You'll be able to gauge the amount of killing intent the longer you're in the field, Kirai-san."

Shiro looked towards the dark-haired woman. "Naomi, can you send some greenmen to scout the area?"

"Of course." Naomi pulled out some summoning paper and whispered a chant under her breath. Two greenmen, about six inches tall poofed into existence and beelined towards the cave entrance. Naomi then pulled out a pair of black goggles and slipped them over her eyes. The lense of the goggles were charcoal gray which were held in place by a black leather frame etched with several runes. Naomi chanted another spell and the two glowing, green runes materialized on the lenses.

"There are about fifteen to twenty demons present." She reported. "The strongest seems to be a mid-level hellhound. Most of them are mid to low leveled snowmen and plant demons. The target is resting on a giant flower in the middle."

Naomi paused and frowned. "She's already given birth and it's a...twins?" Naomi said in a surprised voice.

"Twins? There's two of them then?" Ryo growled.

"No…" Naomi hesitated before speaking again. "Only one of them has the flames. The other one seems human."

"That doesn't mean it is human though." Irina said. "We should kill them both along with that bitch"

"No." Mephisto finally spoke up. His icy voice cut through the whispered silence. "We will not kill any of them. The Grigori ordered all of them to be brought back alive."

"If possible. They want them to be brought back alive if possible." Irina snapped back, grey eyes flashing.

"We are not killing them." Shiro growled, killing intent flaring towards Irina, who shrank back at the Arc Knight's anger. "We are not slaughtering two innocent children."

"Children?!." Irina's eyes blazed with hate. She marched up to the Arc Knight and shoved her face right up against his. "They are not children! They are monsters, spawns of Satan. They are the cause of the Blue Night! They killed dozens of skilled exorcist, including my mother!"

Shiro gazed down at the young woman with pity. Irina's chest heaved, her beautiful face red with anger. Her shoulders shook with grief and fury, her eyes glistened with unshed tears.

"Kantaro-san, control your subordinate." Shiro said.

"Irina…" Kantaro placed his hand on her shoulder and pulled her away from Shiro.

"I'm sorry about your loss Kirai-san." Shiro said not unkindly. "But all of us lost someone that night, including me. Yes, those children may have been the reason for the Blue Night, but they did not kill anyone. Satan killed your mother. Keep that in mind."

Irina turned her head away from Shiro. "I apologize Fujimoto-sama. Please forgive my rudeness."

"It is forgiven and forgotten." Shiro replied kindly.

"Great!" Mephisto piped up, breaking the awkward tension. "Let's go get my little brothers! The sooner I get out of this snow the happier I'll be ~"

* * *

Exorcist File #6175

Name: Irina Kirai

Rank: Middle First Class

Meisters: Dragoon, Knight,

Partner: Kantaro Kouta (see file #5987)

Age: 19

Birthdate: 7/12/XXXX

Height: 5'7

Weight: 127 lbs

Hair Color: Ash Blonde

Eye Color: Grey

Nationality: Japanese and Russian

Father: Ivan Alexei Makrovich (see file #5471)

Mother: Sakuya Kirai (deceased) (see file #5693)

Weapons: Glock 17 semi-automatic handgun 9x19mm. Two 11-inch tantos. Misc. supplies

Extra Notes: A prodigy - youngest exorcist age 14. Extremely skilled hand-to-hand fighter. Quick, agile, flexible. Observant and smart. The perfect exorcist. Areas of improvement: Teamwork. Must learn to control bloodlust - often times risk team b/c charges into battle.

* * *

 **A/N: Welp, this is the end of my first chapter. I have no knowledge of guns whatsoever, so any weapons mentioned are just stuff I pulled from Wikipedia :/**

 **As many of you can tell, I've already made many changes to the universe. One example being the goggles Naomi uses. I've always thought that the tools in AoE could be expanded to even more than just weapons. Especially since runes seem to be the source of a lot of power that I feel Kazuo-sensei neglects to expand upon. Goggles like Naomi's are normally used for surveillance as tamers can see what their demon's are seeing through the goggles. Throughout the fic, I'll expand much more on weapons/tools as well as demon types besides the ones mentioned in the manga (One example being the aforementioned hellhound).**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading Inhumane and please leave a review if you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 2: Alone

**A/N: Hello again everybody! And welcome to chapter 2 of Inhumane. Sorry to everyone who asked for an update and it took me forever to deliver :/ Seriously though, thank you so much to people who favorited/followed/reviewed. It means so much to me that you guys actually like the stuff I write. (I realize I mentioned this before but I'll do it again) Thank you all for your patience and enjoy the chapter!**

 **This fic has not been proofread/betaed. All mistakes are my own.**

 **WARNING: This fic contains strong language, child abuse/negligence, torture, violence, dehumanization, and human experimentation. It will be graphic. If this isn't your cup of tea, turn away now. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**

 **I don't own anything except the plot. Ao no Exorcist belongs to Kazue Kato.**

 **this indicates demons speaking in the demon language**

* * *

Chapter 2: Alone

Pale blue light highlighted the snow outside of the cave. The light flickered along the bodies of two four-feet tall snowmen who stood guard outside. They scanned the frozen forest surrounding the clearing for any sign of movement. Suddenly, two small greenmen popped out from the tree line. The demons raced across the seventy or so meters to the cave. The snowmen regarded the tiny demons with little suspicion and allowed the access into the cavern.

Minutes passed with little activity until the aura of a powerful demon appeared. The snowmen both focused on the figure who emerged from the forest.

Immediately, both demons stiffen and salute as the figure revealed itself to be Samael, Demon King of Time. The lord offered them both a lazy smile when he reached the two sentries.

 **Is she in there?** Samael nodded towards the cavern depths.

 **Yes my lord.** Murmured the snowman on the right. **We welcome a new lord to this world.**

 **Then I guess I must say hello to my new baby brother.** The demon swept his way inside the cave without a glance back. The snowmen both relaxed until two muffled bangs erupted from the trees.

The bodies of the snowmen collapsed on top of themselves as the demons left their host. With the forcible exit, the bodies began to melt starting from the smoking holes placed directly in the center of each head. Eventually, all the remained of the two demons were two piles of slush and two silver bullets resting on top of the mounds, reflecting the flickering blue light from the cave.

* * *

Egin Yuri cuddled her two sons closer to her. One, with teal eyes and four moles breathed in weakly, his chest rising and falling with shallow breaths. The other, with black - almost blue - hair slept peacefully as pale, warm, blue flames coated his body. A thin black tail curled around his mother's arm.

A hellhound gently nosed Yuri's hair before leaning down to sniff her older son. The baby squirmed in his blanket when the demon's cold nose brushed against his skin and set the hound's nose on fire. The hellhound reared back in surprise, but the blaze didn't seem to harm it. The small flame danced on its nose for a few seconds before slowly going out.

Yuri grinned at the hellhound's confused expression. It pawed at it's nose and gave her a _really?_ look. Yuri's grin grew wider and the hound looked even more offended. It rolled it's eyes and gave an indigenant huff before leaning down again to sniff her other son.

The hound snapped it's head up, ears forward, eyes narrowed toward the entrance of the cave. Yuri clutched her sons closer to her and turned toward the entrance as well. All around her, demons roused themselves and faced the entrance. Two greenmen stood sentry by her side, arms raised, preparing to construct barriers between her and whatever was out there. The hellhound crouched down and a low growl rumbled from it's powerful body.

In her arms, her younger son started whimpering. Yuri buried her face into his hair. "Shhh, Yukio, shhh," she whispered, "It's ok. Momma's here." Her other son, as if sensing his twin's discomfort, uncurled his tail from her arm and gently brushed against Yukio's face.

Yuri smiled sadly at her eldest. "See Yukio? Rin's not scared. We have Sirius to protect us." The hellhound next to her snorted as if to agree. "I will protect you…. For as long as I can."

Yuri knew she was dying. Her lover had warned her that carrying his child would kill her. "All my other children lost their mothers" He said. Yuri had merely smiled and replied, "then I'll be the first to survive."

Now it seemed as if none of them would survive. Yuri didn't expect for Shiro to find her. She never expected that one of her oldest friends would betray her to the Vatican. She never expected her father to burn his own daughter and grandsons. She never expected the lengths that Satan would go through to save her and their children.

Yuri kissed the top of Yukio's head and the infant quieted down. At the entrance, a long shadow of a person appeared and footsteps echoed down the cavern. The demons surrounding her grew tenser and tenser at each step. The figure got closer and closer before stopping right before it could enter into the light. Around her, the demons tensed up even more and Yuri steeled her nerves and grasped her sons closer to her.

"I know you're there." She winced internally at the slight waver in her voice. "Come in. And if you try anything, I'll sic Sirius on you." Sirius growled in agreement.

The figure hesitated for a few seconds before slowly walking forwards again. Sirius's growl grew louder and louder, and the demons responded in turn. Next to her, branches started sprouting from the greenmen's arms. In her arms, Yukio whimpered again while Rin squirmed in his blankets.

Finally, the figure stepped into the light. Yuri's eyes grew wide at the figure's snow white hair, dark red eyes, and perpetual lecherous grin.

"Shiro?" Yuri breathed.

Shiro wasn't smiling pervertedly now. In fact, he looked almost regretful.

"Hello Yuri."

* * *

Thirty-seven minutes ago…

"We need a plan of attack first."

Naomi glanced at Kantaro who was extinguishing his cigarette in the snow.

"We can't charge in willy-nilly." Kantaro continued, "There's only five of us, six if you count Mephisto...Which I don't."

Mephisto smiled widely. "Kantaro-san! You know me so well ~" Kantaro gave him an unamused look. "But don't worry ~ I promise I'll make myself useful ~"

The demon settled down on a nearby rock and pulled the latest issue of _Shonen Jump._ "Don't mind me. You guys can have your planning session and I'll just sit here until you need me ~"

Irina rolled her eyes, "why can't we just attack and retrieve them Kantaro-senpai?"

"We don't want to attract unwanted attention." He stroked his chin, "I'm worried that our numbers won't be enough. Chikai-san said there were some mid-leveled demons present."

Naomi nodded, "the strongest demon seems to be a hellhound standing next to the target. Seeing as how hellhounds can range anywhere between a hobgoblin to a seraphim in terms of strength, that hellhound poses the greatest threat." Naomi frowned, "I was unable to determine the hellhound's exact level, but it's jackal type if that helps."

"Jackals are the most annoying." Ryo grunted. "Always running around and their bites hurt like a bitch."

"Hurting like a bitch is putting it lightly" Kantaro replied dryly. " A bite from one will kill you in an hour. You'll pass out from the pain in fifteen minutes if you're lucky." He grimaced, "I had a friend who collapsed screaming within seconds of being bitten."

"Had a friend?" Naomi asked.

Kantaro sighed, "he got lucky."

Naomi bit her lip nervously, "if any of us get bitten I don't have the supplies to heal them." She did a quick mental calculation, "the best I can do is stave off death for another hour at most."

"Why don't we just go in and shoot everything?" Irina asked.

"No that won't work." Naomi shook her head. "Before entering the main cavern itself, there's a tunnel about a hundred meters long and two meters. With the way the tunnel curves in you can't see anything until you fully enter the cavern. And by then it would be too late."

"I could go in first." Ryo suggested. "The rest of you follow in behind me. Since I'm the largest, the mutt will attack me while the rest of you kill it."

"That won't work either. Jackals are the fastest and most nimble of all hellhounds. The tunnel is just wide enough for it to slip by Ryo before we can exorcise it. And we can't afford shooting in the tunnel in case the bullet ricochets off the walls. It could incapacitate all of us before anyone chants the death aria. Not to mention the dozens of other demons in the cave." Kantaro said.

"It's a sacrifice I'm willing to take." Irina shot back.

"But not one I'm willing to do."

Four heads turned in surprise at Shiro who spoke for the first time.

"There's no need for any more death." He pulled a black katana off his back and studied it. "We've all lost enough. I will go in alone."

Three of the members protested immediately, but Naomi wringed her hands. She glanced at Shiro worriedly. She alone was the only one who knew the horrible conflict Shiro faced when he betrayed their friend to the Vatican. And she alone knew how regretful and guilty he felt immediately after he sold Yuri out.

Normally she could read Shiro like a book. But there are times where he steels his facial features into a blank mask and shuts people out. And Naomi can never read him then.

Now was one of those times. Shiro's eyes were cold, hard, and glassy and his lips were pressed into a thin line.

"How do we know we can trust you?" Irina said loudly. Kantaro and Ryo gaped at her in shock. "You're friends with the whore aren't you?"

Shiro's eyes became even colder and Naomi shivered.

"Kirai-san," she began, "Shiro would never betray us."

"That's right." He snapped, "I already sold one of my closest friends for the Order. If that doesn't prove my loyalty I don't know what does." He stared all of them down. "Every single one of us lost someone we cared for. A friend," he glanced at Ryo. "A brother," Kantaro looked away. "A mother," Irina tightened her hand around her pistol. "A lover," Naomi met his gaze head on and didn't look away. In his eyes, she saw the same grief reflected in her own.

"I lost too many friends tonight. And I'm about to lose another. This is why I ask of you all, let me do this. Yuri won't let her demons attack me. No matter what I did, she wouldn't harm a friend. She can't harm a friend. Unlike the rest of this god-forsaken earth, Yuri actually holds a shred of decency in her."

No one said anything. The only sounds was Mephisto flipping through his manga happily and chuckling at whatever he was reading.

"I think I speak for us all when I say go." Naomi finally said. "And please, say goodbye to Yuri for me."

"Of course." Shiro smiled at her sadly. "She was your friend too."

"If you're not out in fifteen minutes we're going in." Ryo said. "And no damned mutt will be stopping me from saving your ass."

"Thank you Ryo." Shiro grasped his arm.

The large man hesitated, "And tell her goodbye for me too. I'll miss her rambling around the office."

"I will."

"Fujimoto-sama." Kantaro lit another cigarette. "I expect we'll see you return with two new annoying babies"

"Two more to add to my collection of grown babies at the church." Shiro replied readily. "You want me to say goodbye for you too?"

"Yea, she made paperwork so much more interesting."

"Fujimoto-sama." Irina gave him a low bow. "Please return safely."

"Don't worry kiddo. I'm an Arc Knight. I can protect myself."

Mephisto snapped his magazine shut. "Well now that we got all that settled… and just when I got to a good part too ~" He got up with a flourish. "How's about we go say hello to my baby brothers ~!"

* * *

Exorcist File #5678

Name: Naomi Chikai

Rank: Upper First Class

Meisters: Doctor, Knight, Tamer

Summon: Greenmen

Age: 27

Birthdate:2/6/XXXX

Height: 5'2

Weight: 118 lbs

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: Brown

Nationality: Japanese

Father: Sataro Okasa

Mother: Hina Okasa

Spouse: Tobio Chikai (deceased) (see file#5688)

Weapons: Summoning paper, Carbon-steel Katana, Standard Medical Supplies, Misc. Other Supplies

Extra Notes: Talented Tamer - able to use transfer goggles to a great extreme. Effective doctor. Sword skills need work.

Watch level 3 - shows great loyalty to Arc Knight Shiro Fujimoto (see file Arc Knight Fujimoto) Also known friendship with Egin Yuri

* * *

 **A/N: Whew! Hope you all enjoyed that! Once again so sorry for not posting in forever. But hopefully with the start of season 2 I'll have more motivation! How are you all enjoying AnE Season 2 by the way! I'm so glad that they finally turned it into an anime. Ever since I read AnE for the first time in 2012 I wanted to see the Impure King arc in anime form. (Unfortunately that didn't happen) Anyway, enjoy the new year and let's hope that 2017 won't be as crappy as 2016! (The only thing that redeemed 2016 was Yuri on Ice tbh…) I mean so many people died! And Trump became president! D: (Please don't start any sort of political talk in the comments. I don't want to hear anyone dissing anyone about their political views. If you have beef about my dislike of Trump you can private message me OR just not say anything)**

 **Thanks for reading Inhumane and leave a review if you enjoyed! Constructive criticism is appreciated! (Also pls point out any glaring mistakes 'cuz I posted this without proofreading :/)**


End file.
